


Keep Your Friends Close - What If

by justali8



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pre-Relationship, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justali8/pseuds/justali8
Summary: 'Damn it!'.Gibbs couldn't forgive himself that Bishop was disappeared in a way like that.





	1. Chapter 1

'Damn it!'.  
Gibbs couldn't forgive himself that Bishop was disappeared in a way like that.  
'We will find her, Gibbs' Jack said, following him with her gaze as he was pacing.  
'Boss, I have something' McGee said, showing him his iPhone.  
'According to the DNA we found, this is Bishop's kidnapper'.  
'Let me see!' Torres promptly ordered, looking at McGee's phone.  
'Has he got a criminal record?'  
'Yes.'  
'Talk, McGee!' Gibbs shouted.  
'Sexual assault'.  
His words dropped in the squad room. Nick lowered his head.  
'Print it, McGee' Gibbs said.  
'W-what boss?' he asked, still shocked by what he's just read.  
'Print that photo, I want it on the wall, everyone must see his face. Listen to me - he said, talking to all the agents in the room - we have to find this man, he took one of us and now we must save her'.  
All of them nodded and came back to work.  
'I'll draw a profile, maybe I'll discover something'.  
'Good idea, Jack'.  
He watched his coffee cup, it was empty. 'I need another coffee'.

It was cold. She barely opened her eyes, trying to understand where she was.  
She felt really cold. She tried to get up, but she was chained. Her brain quickly started to work, thinking of the way they kidnapped her.  
She was in that dark room, while Gibbs was in another side of the house. She only had a few seconds to see in the mirror that someone else was with her. He grabbed her, covering her mouth with a hand, they fought, and this is what she remembered.  
She hadn't her gun with her, there wasn't a window. There wasn't anything in the room suggesting her where she was.  
Someone entered the room. Hicks.  
'NCIS Special Agent Eleanor Bishop' he stated.  
'I don't need you to recall me my name'.  
'Don't worry, I don't wanna kill you: I wanna make Gibbs understand that he cannot win. I won't go to prison again.'  
'You're right, you won't go to prison again, 'cause he will kill you!'  
'Shut up!' he yelled, slapping her.  
She lowered her face, trying to hide her pain, while her cheek was becoming red.  
'It wouldn't be so funny with Gibbs, but with you, Agent Bishop, it will be. I chose you, you should be honoured. Your kidnapper, you know, he's a rapist'.  
Now Ellie's expression was different.  
'Are you scared, Agent Bishop?'  
'No', but she was.  
'Hey dude, come in'.  
The kidnapper entered the room.  
Bishop looked at him, not showing her fear.  
'When Gibbs will see you, he will regret to had started this game. -Hicks said - She's yours, man. Have fun'.  
Now the kidnapper was close to her. He bent down and started to caress her cheek. He was nasty.  
Tears were streaming down her face, despite the fact she was trying to keep them.  
But her heart was racing, her brain had no control over her emotions.  
She couldn't react, she couldn't fight, she couldn't do anything to stop him.  
He started to take her clothes off.  
'Please, don't do it' she said with a broken voice.  
But he wasn't going to stop himself.  
She swallowed and tried to send her mind away, in another place, where nobody wanted to hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

'He is only a pawn, Gibbs. I think someone hired him to hurt Bishop, and THAT someone is behind her kidnapping' Jack said, entering the bullpen.  
'She's right, boss. - McGee added - I've checked the kidnapper's bank account, he received a payment'.  
'Can you track the movement, Tim?' Jack asked.  
'I've already done it. It leads to an offshore account. I need a minute.'  
'We don't have it!' Nick shouted.  
'Torres is right, McGee, go fast!' Gibbs added.  
'Hey, I wanna save Bishop too. Let me work. Ok, I found the person who paid. Boss, it's Gabriel Hicks'.  
Jack lowered her head, feeling terribly guilty for Bishop.  
'That bastard! McGee, I need an address.'  
'I've got it boss, a warehouse; it's isolated, abandoned and most of all it's related to Hicks. It was the property of an uncle of him.'  
'Ok, Torres, McGee, let's go!'  
'Gibbs!' Jack said, wanting to participate in the mission.  
'Stay here Jack, she'll need a friend'.  
'Just... save her.'  
'I will'.

Ellie was still on the floor, the kidnapper left her alone. She was trying to forget what had just happened, but she couldn't. She was almost paralyzed.  
Her legs hurt, as her hips and her arms. She could feel the bruises he had left on her body, and the shame he had left inside her.

The team got the warehouse.  
'Ok, let's find Bishop!' Gibbs ordered.  
Torres and McGee entered the warehouse.  
'Clean!' McGee stated.  
'Damn it!' Torres said, lowering his head. He couldn't stand she wasn't safe.  
'Wait, didn't the warehouse seem bigger from outside?'  
'You're right!'  
'This library, help me to move it'.  
A door was hidden by that.  
'Step aside, Tim'.  
McGee stepped back. Torres took a run up and took it down.  
'Bishop' Nick said, his eyes full of hope when he saw her.  
'Ellie!' Tim ran with Torres to their teammate.  
They bent down, looking for any wound.  
'Hey, guys' she said with a weak smile.  
'You're safe now' Nick stated.  
'Bishop!' Gibbs yelled, his voice was a mix of concern and relief.  
'Hi, Gibbs.'  
'How are you?'  
'I'm fine.'  
'I'm sorry, Bishop. This is all my fault.'  
'Hey, never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness'.  
Gibbs giggled. 'This is an exception'.  
'It's been Hicks, Gibbs.'  
'We will find him.'  
'Kill him.'  
'I promise you'.  
'We will catch your kidnapper too' Nick stated.  
'Yes,' she replied, lowering her head.  
'Hey B., he can't hurt you anymore.'  
'He had already done enough'.  
Gibbs took his knife and freed her.  
They were gonna go home, but they heard footsteps.  
'I've got it' Gibbs stated.  
'I come with you!' Torres added.  
'NCIS! Don't move!' they shouted when they saw the kidnapper.  
He looked at them, and he tried to escape.  
Nick shot him in the leg.  
'We said: don't move'.  
Torres and Gibbs went close to him. 'Does it hurt?' Torres asked.  
'Not as much as I hurt your friend'.  
Nick kicked him near the wound.  
'Get up, bastard!' Gibbs said. As he stood up, Nick cuffed him.  
'I've got this, Torres. Go to the rest of the team'  
'Are you sure?'  
'I'm sure'.  
When they got off the elevator, Jack and Abby were waiting for them.  
'Ellie!' Abby said.  
'Hi, girls' she replied, smiling.  
She was happy to see them again.  
'Can we hug you?' Abby asked. 'Of course'.  
She hugged her friends, and for a few seconds, the pain went away.  
'Is it a group hug?' Tim asked.  
'It is, so come here guys, I missed you all' Ellie answered.  
The team hugged her. She was finally home.


	3. Chapter 3

*the day after*  
Someone knocked on Jack's open door.  
'Yes, come in' she replied, raising her gaze from the computer.  
Bishop slowly entered her office, looking around her.  
'Hey, Ellie'.  
A smile appeared on her face. 'Hi Jack, can you talk?'  
'Of course, have a sit'.  
She stood up from the couch and sat at her desk, as Ellie sat in front of her.  
'Gibbs sent me here'.  
Jack slightly chuckled. 'I'm glad to see you too.'  
'Uhm... sorry' she muttered.  
'Relax, Ellie. I was joking'.  
Ellie swallowed before speaking again. 'Jack, I don't wanna talk about what happened.'  
'Ok'.  
Bishop looked at her confusedly.  
'Did you sleep last night?'  
'Not a lot. Gibbs took me to the hospital and they visited me... when I got home I was... just happy to be there'.  
'It's ok, Ellie'.  
'Really?'  
'Yeah, you went through a trauma. You don't wanna talk about this, ok, but it happened Ellie. Unfortunately, there are consequences'.  
'It isn't fair' Ellie stated in a tearful voice.  
'No it isn't'.  
'It's been horrible, Jack'.  
Sloane heard her voice was broken.  
'Hey. - she said, holding her hand - You're strong, Ellie. I really think so'.  
‘Thanks, Jack, but I don't feel strong.'  
'Ellie, listen to me. It will take time, it will be hard, but you'll go throughout this. Believe me.'  
'Will you be with me?' 'Of course. The team is with you, Ellie. Remember that.'  
'I will'.  
'Hug?' Jack asked.  
'Maybe'.  
They got up, Jack went around her own desk and hugged Bishop, clinging to her. Ellie, for a few seconds, felt comfortable.

Torres, McGee and Gibbs were on the other side of the interrogation room. 'He's an animal' Nick stated. 'Yes, he is. - McGee said. - Boss, when will Bishop come back to work?'.  
'When she will be ready'.  
'Who do you want with you, Gibbs?' Torres asked. 'You'.  
'Ok, let's start' - he said, while they were entering the room.  
After a few minutes, Jack arrived too.  
'Hey, Tim'.  
'Hey Jack, how's Bishop?'  
'She needs time'.  
'And where is she?'  
'She's talking with the Director.'  
'Copy that'.  
'Are you worried, Tim?'  
McGee turned towards her and sighed. 'Yeah. When she arrived she was a probie, and Tony and I helped her to grow up. Now she's so good at this work. She's my friend. I wanna help her.'  
'Stay with her, Tim.' 'Sure I'll do'.  
'How's the interrogation going on?'  
'Torres and Gibbs hadn't killed him yet, so good'.  
'Ok, tell Gibbs I have to talk to him' Jack said.  
'I'll do'.

Bishop was going to her desk when she heard the elevator ding; she stopped and she saw Clayton.  
'Hey' - she said from the stairs.  
'Ellie'.  
He knew.  
Bishop could see it from his face. She was happy to see him but at the same time, she didn't wanna talk about what happened.  
'Ellie, how are you?' he asked, as they got each other.  
'Fine'.  
Her answer was quick, he got she didn't wanna talk a lot.  
'Ok. And where is the rest of the team?'  
'I don't know, I was talking with the Director.'  
'Got it'.  
'Clayton?'  
'Yeah.  
'I'm not fine'.  
It hurt him to see her suffering. Clayton couldn't realize someone did this to her.  
'Hey, you can count on me'.  
'Yes', she said, letting herself go onto his chest.

Jack heard a knock, while she was sitting on the couch, working at the computer.  
'Come in'.  
'Hey, Jack' Gibbs said.  
'Gibbs, have a sit'. 'Did you talk with Bishop?' he asked, standing up.  
Jack chuckled realizing he wouldn't sit down. 'Yes, I did'.  
'What do you think?'  
She sighed. 'Gibbs, she's suffering a lot. She needs someone close to her. Someone good'. 'She'll have. I'll talk to the team. We won't leave her alone'.  
'Good. And Gibbs... she can't come back to work. You should send her home'.  
'I'll do it. Thank you'  
'You're welcome. Another thing?'  
'Yes?.'  
'It isn't your fault.' 'Are you saying this to me or to yourself?'  
'I don't really know.'

Ellie was at her desk, staring at nothing.  
'Bishop - Gibbs said walking towards her - we need to talk'.  
'Did you talk with Sloane, didn't you?'.  
He nodded.  
'Must I go home?'  
'Yes, Bishop'.  
She lowered her face, her eyes were filled with tears.  
'Ok' - she replied. She got up and started to grab her stuff.  
'Bishop, you can't stay here' he said, trying to explain.  
'I understand that, Gibbs. You're doing the right thing. It's just, I don't wanna stay at home alone'.  
'Ok, talk to the team, ask for someone to stay with'.  
'Are you serious?'  
'Yes, I am. Bishop, your family is in Oklahoma, but the other one is here'.  
Bishop nodded. ‘Thanks' she whispered.  
Gibbs went to his desk, as McGee and Torres walked towards Bishop. McGee was in front of her and Nick next to her, behind her desk.  
'Hey Ellie, what's wrong?' Tim asked.  
'I must go home' - she said, sniffling.  
'Oh, I'm sorry. Can we do anything for you?'  
'Well, yes - she said thinking of Gibbs' words - but I don't wanna create any problem'.  
'Tell us everything' - Torres said.  
'Can one of you come home with me? I don't wanna stay alone'.  
'Sure. Ellie - McGee said putting his hand on Bishop's hand - this isn't a problem. I can come with you'.  
His last words were covered by Nick, telling the same thing.  
The two of them looked at each other, seeming confused.  
'Ok guys, you don't have to fight for me. Tim, you have two kids at home, you don't need another one. Nick?'  
'Ok. - he said, slightly satisfied - Grab your stuff, Charlie. Let's go home'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Nick go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are a new chapter, I'm sorry you've waited so long for it

‘So, B., what can I do for you?'  
‘I don't know... Maybe it was a stupid idea'.  
‘No, hey, it wasn't. You need someone good by your side. And I want to be that someone'.  
A smile appeared on her face. ‘Thanks Nick, I really appreciate that'.  
After a few seconds, Nick talked again.  
‘Do you wanna watch TV?'  
‘I was going to read, actually'.  
‘A book?' he asked.  
‘Yes, I'm reading a very interesting one'.  
‘I'm sure about that'. He said it almost chuckling, he wanted to tease her, not to mock her.  
‘But we can watch TV too'.  
‘No, no. Your house, your rules. I'm gonna relax on the couch'.  
‘That works for me'.  
Torres sat on the couch, while Bishop went to her bedroom to take the book. She returned, sitting next to him.

'Delilah, I'm home' McGee said getting in.  
'Hey sweetheart, how was your day?' she asked, going towards him. 'Good. I go to greet the twins'.  
He entered the children's room.  
'Hi John, hi Morgan. Daddy's home'.  
Delilah was on the doorstep, looking at her husband being so sweet as a dad.  
'Tim'. 'Yeah?' 'How are you?' 'Good'.  
'How's Bishop?' 'Gibbs sent her home.'  
'That's normal' she said, moving the wheelchair towards him.  
'Yes, it is'.  
'Is she alone?'  
'No, she's with Torres' 'I'm sure he knows how to take care of her'  
'Me too. It's just, she doesn't deserve this.'  
'You're right, but she'll get throughout of this, especially with a friend like you. Even if maybe with Torres is better'.  
'Why?' he asked, confused.  
'Tim, you are very kind and sweet, but she and Torres have chemistry'.  
'What do you mean?'  
'I mean that they would be a good couple'.  
'No, they're… they’re friends.'  
'You're so naive' she said, smiling and kissing him.

'Are you hungry?' Torres asked.  
'Uhm, no'.  
'Are you sure?'. He didn't think 'no' was an option.  
'Yes, you can take something in the kitchen if you want to eat'.  
'Hey, - he said, getting close to her, - are you okay?'  
'Yes,' she replied, focusing on the book.  
'How is it?' 'Interesting'.  
'Ok'. He looked at her, then at the book.  
A tear dropped on the left page.  
'B.', he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
She suddenly moved back.  
Now her eyes were bloodshot, tears were streaming down her face, as she started breathing faster.  
'Nick. - she said, crying - I can't do this. It's... it's too hard'.  
'Don't say it, you're strong'.  
'No, I'm not!'.  
He wanted to hug her, but after her previous reaction, he was doubtful.  
Ellie was sobbing, as she picked her legs up, surrounding them with her arms. She was almost cradling herself on the couch.  
She seemed so vulnerable, and Nick couldn't stand it.  
So he put his arm behind her, and Bishop put her head onto his chest. 'It'll be alright, B.. You'll be alright'.  
'I-I feel so dirty'.  
'You aren't. The animal that did this to you, he's dirty. You're a pure soul, Ellie. You're kind, you're sweet. You're good.'  
'Don't leave me, Nick' she said, sniffling.  
'I won't'.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs was working on his boat when Abby called him.  
'Hey Abbs'. 'Hey Gibbs, were you sleeping?'  
'No.'  
'Well, 'cause I continued to work. Hicks has to pay, and I found something'.  
'Ok, call the others. See you there'.  
'Must I call Bishop too?'  
'No, let her sleep. She needs it'.

Torres woke up hearing his phone, worried to not wake Bishop.  
'Yes,' he said whispering.  
'Nick, I have some news. It's about Hicks'.  
'Ok, see you there'.  
'Why are you whispering?'  
'Bishop is sleeping'.  
But she wasn't.  
She heard Nick talking and she woke up after he exited.  
She went into the kitchen, she wanted a glass of milk. Then she took her phone, went to the contacts, selected Nick's number, but eventually, she didn't call. She knew that all the team has been called and she didn't want to bother them.

'Abby, what do you have?' Reeves asked entering the lab.  
'Well, there aren't cameras near the warehouse, so I checked the closest cameras I could found. Meanwhile, I started to look for Hicks' car. I couldn't find it, but I found this car on the videos. The time matches with Bishop's kidnapping'.  
'Hicks' Gibbs stated, looking at the footage.  
'Exactly' Abby said. 'And did you follow it?' Torres asked. 'Of course Nick. And I have an address. It's a motel, and when he arrived a certain George Hunt took a room. Check your phones, and catch that bastard!'  
'Copy that, boss!' McGee replied to Abby.  
They got the address sent by her. They entered and showed their ID at the reception asking for Hicks' room.  
'Torres, McGee, go!'  
They nodded, as one of them took the stairs and the other one took the elevator.  
They met each other on the 4th floor and they went silently to Hicks' room.  
Torres showed Tim his fingers: '3, 2, 1...'. 'NCIS!' they shouted simultaneously.  
Hicks was trying to exit through the window, but when he was out he couldn't find somewhere to put his feet and he grabbed a tubing.  
'It's over, Hicks' Torres said. 'Maybe for me, but not for your colleague. Where's Gibbs? I want to see his face'.  
'Well, you're seeing mine'. 'I'm here. - Gibbs said from the ground, next to Reeves - I'm sorry that you can't look at me in the eyes'. 'Oh, I'd die for that!'.  
'We won't miss it' Torres stated.  
'Aren't you going to save me?' Hicks asked.  
'Uhm, no. - Torres answered - McGee, what do you say?'  
'I agree with you'. 'You can't leave me here, you HAVE to save me'.  
'We can wait, I'd die for that!' Torres said.  
But McGee was looking at Hicks. 'Hey, you. - Hicks said to McGee - You wanna save me'.  
'What?!' Torres asked his partner. 'Nick, we can't leave him there'.  
'Of course, we can'.  
'Let me save him' McGee said.  
Torres shook his head, while his teammate was getting closer to the window.  
'Grab my hand' Tim said.  
'What? Are you crazy? If I leave this tubing I'll fall' Hicks said.  
'Trust me, you can do it'. They look at each other for a few seconds.  
Tim handed his hand, but when Hicks handed his one, McGee stepped back letting him fall.  
Torres stared at him. 'W-wait, didn't you want to help him?' he asked, surprised.  
'After what he did to Bishop? Not even for a second'.  
They got Reeves and Gibbs.  
'McGee' Gibbs said. 'Boss, I did what I had to do.' 'I know'.  
McGee nodded.  
'Let's go home, man' Clayton added.

Ellie was sobbing, sat on the floor of the bullpen with her legs crossed when the team came back. 'Bishop' Torres said seeing her.  
'I didn't sleep and I didn't know where to go, so I came here'.  
'It's ok' Gibbs said.  
He got close to her, handing his hand; she grabbed it and she got up.  
'We did it, Bishop. He’s gone'. She seemed confused and happy at the same time.  
'Uh,' she replied. She didn’t talk a lot, but her eyes didn’t shut up.  
‘McGee is the hero here' Gibbs stated since he was used letting his eyes talk.  
'Yeah, he was amazing' Torres added, putting an arm behind him. She smiled towards McGee and he smiled back at her.  
'Thanks Tim' she said, hugging him and putting her head onto his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

'Good morning, McGee' Torres said, entering the bullpen.  
'Good morning, Nick'.  
Torres was going to his desk when he turned towards Bishop’s one, not remembering she wasn't there. Tim noticed it and he looked for a few seconds at the desk of his friend. 'Did you talk with Bishop?' he asked.  
'No. - Torres answered - She said she wanted to stay alone. I haven't heard her since the night Hicks died. She seemed very tired'.  
'Yes, you're right. But it's weird to not have her here. You know, it wasn't easy for her, to take that desk. She joined the team, she worked a lot, she grew up. She earned that desk. And now it's empty. Again. I saw two friends leave that desk'.  
'She'll come back, man' he said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
'Dead body' Gibbs stated. 'Ok, we grab the gear' McGee said.  
'Not you, Agent McGee. - Vance said from upstairs - We need to talk'.  
Gibbs looked at McGee to comfort him. 'Let's go, Torres'. 'Yes,' he replied, looking at Tim.

Bishop was in front of a mug of milk and some cookies, but she wasn't hungry.  
She didn't sleep; she was so tired. After half an hour spent in front of her breakfast, she grabbed her phone.  
'Hey,' Jack said.  
'Hi Jack, can we talk?'  
'Yes of course. Do you wanna come here?'  
'No, I'd rather talk at the phone. I'm tired'.  
'Ellie, you're safe now. Hicks died, he can't hurt you anymore'.  
'Yes, I thought this could help, but every time I close my eyes, I see him, not Hicks. Every time I see him and I'm chained. Every time, Jack'.  
Jack lowered her head, she understood Bishop's situation.  
'Do you wanna me to be there?' 'No, you have to work'.  
'I can come if you need it. I can bring some food'.  
'No, I'm not hungry'.  
'Ellie Bishop not hungry?'  
'Exactly' she replied, looking at her cookies. Despite her effort, she didn't even chuckle.  
'Ellie, you have to tell me if something's wrong'.  
'I'll do'.  
'Why did you call me, Ellie?'  
'I wanted to talk to someone.'  
'I'm here'. Ellie lowered her head, she didn't know what to say. 'Nothing. Sorry if I made you waste your time'.  
'Ellie, no. Talk to me'. But she hung up.

'Lieutenant Timothy Moore, 25, single. Throat slashed. No witnesses' Reeves said.  
'Palmer?' 'He died 6 hours ago, but I'll tell you more after the autopsy'.  
'Ok, Torres?' 'What?' 'Anything?'  
'Oh, yes. We didn't find the weapon, the car of the victim is still here. We've got his phone, no signs of someone else'. 'Ok'.

The team came back to the headquarters, starting to work on the case. McGee was at this desk. 'Hey Tim, what did Vance say?' Torres asked.  
'We talked about Hicks'.  
'Is everything alright, McGee?' Gibbs asked.  
'Yeah, I told him the truth. Hicks felt'.  
'Ok, Torres, Reeves, brief McGee about the case'.  
'Gibbs. - Torres said - I wanted to talk with Sloane, actually'.  
'Ok, go'.

'Jack?' Torres said, opening the door.  
'Hey, Nick'.  
'Can we talk? 'Yes of course. Come in'.  
He sat down, pretending to be in a comfortable situation.  
'What can I do for you?' Jack asked.  
'It's about Bishop. I'm worried' he said looking at his hands, definitely not in a comfortable situation.  
'It's normal. The two of you are friends'.  
He nodded.  
'She needs someone, but she wants to stay alone. It isn't a good thing, is it?'  
'No, it's not'.  
'Must I go to her?'  
'You're a very good guy, Nick. Yes, you should go' she said putting her hand on the hands of his.  
'Ok. Thanks, Jack'.  
'You're welcome'.

Nick knocked on Bishop's door. She didn't answer.  
'B., it's me! Your partner in crime'.  
Nothing.  
'I have food!'.  
Still nothing.  
'Ok, if you don't open, I will break down the door' he said.  
Nothing.  



End file.
